


That Information is Classified

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Interrogation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is captured by demons who are looking for Castiel, he makes sure to provide as many jokes as he can. They, unintentionally, give him plenty of material to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Information is Classified

“On your knees, Winchester.”

“On the first date?” Dean grinned.

A fist to the face followed immediately after, but Dean’s smile remained intact.

“Knees.”

“I’m a bit out of practice,” Dean shrugged.

Someone kicked his knees from behind, forcing him forward and onto the ground. He grunted when they tugged his arms backward by the rope that was tied around them.

“You’re going to tell us where to find the angel.”

Dean was still smiling, though his nose was bleeding.

“Tell us now and we’ll get this over with quickly.”

“Well, I was kinda hoping you’d be able to make it last all night,” Dean smirked, his eyes glazed over in defiance.

He felt impact on his ribs first, but then there was something heavy dropped onto his calves. Dean gasped through his teeth, but maintained composure.

“The angel. Where is he?”

“I don’t know if I’m into that threesome thing,” Dean answered with a laugh.

Again, a foot to the ribs and something heavy crushing his calves landed. Dean swallowed and continued to smile, though his eyes were tilting in a subtle glare now.

“Tell me what I need to know. Stop making this so hard on yourself.”

“It’s no good if it’s not hard,” Dean answered. “Everyone knows that.”

He braced himself for their retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you'd like.


End file.
